Colección de Drabbles
by Raihue
Summary: Aquí guardo todos los drabbles de mis parejas favoritas. Soy una fan del Sasusaku, así que la mayoría son de esta pareja... pero también van a encontrar otras. Espero que les guste.
1. Bajo tu sombra

Soy una fanática del SS a tiempo completo, mi cabeza está llena de escenas y cada día se presenta una nueva. Especialemente ahora, gacias al manga. Así que las voy a ir escribiendo y dejándoselas aquí para que las disfruten. Cada una tendrá un contexto diferente, si alguna llegase a relacionarse con otras yo seguramente se los aclare en el mismo capítulo, pero no son una historia con una trama continua. De todas formas, espero que las disfruten porque son muy cortitas y rápidas de leer.

_Gracias por el apoyo._

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Drabbles by Raihué. **

* * *

Llevaba varios minutos allí. Se acuclilló frente al lago y volvió a refrescarse el rostro. Se pasó las manos mojadas por el cabello sintiendo como éste ahora se peinaba hacia atrás y se apegaba ligeramente a su cabeza. Gruñó frustrado al volverse y verla allí, en el mismo exacto sitio que la había encontrado minutos antes, moviéndose sólo lo suficiente para respirar.

Se veía pálida bajo la luz de la mañana, sus labios seguían siendo rosados pero la parte inferior de sus ojos ahora tenía unas ligeras manchas violáceas. Su cabello se desparramaba sobre el césped del claro, y cada tanto, gracias al viento, un árbol le prestaba su sombra.

No era suficiente -pensó- si esa fastidiosa chica no despertaba seguramente la blanquecina piel de su rostro se pondría colorada cuando el sol comenzase a refulgir con más ímpetu. No era de su incumbencia -se repitió-, no lo era su níveo rostro así como tampoco lo eran sus cremosas piernas al descubierto. No debía preocuparse por los nevados brazos que lo habían rodeado con fuerza al terminar su batalla con Naruto, ni las pequeñas manos que habían sostenido las suyas en el hospital mientras se curaba de sus dolencias. No lo era su sonrisa, ni tampoco el olor acaramelado de sus cabellos rosados. Nada de ella le era significativo.

¿Y entonces por qué no podía simplemente regresar por donde había llegado?

Se maldijo internamente cuando sus traicioneros pasos, en vez de alejarlo de esa molesta jovencita, lo posicionaron a su lado.

Se veía cansada. Su mueca era de paz absoluta, quizás llevaba tiempo sin dormir -lo que podría explicar el hecho de que la luz de media mañana no consiguiese despertarla aún-. Se sentó a su lado girando la mirada hacia los árboles, éstos se mecían lentamente entre las caricias del viento; no hacía mucho frío -se dijo-, al quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla sobre las piernas de ella. Volvió a enfocarse en el paisaje y lo encontró particularmente tranquilizador. Solía ir allí, pero el sentimiento que lo acompañaba en la mayoría de las ocasiones era soledad, y en las demás tristeza. Nunca había sentido paz en ese silencio. Nunca, hasta ese día.

Sus atezados cabellos habían comenzado a secar, regresando lentamente a su peinado original, algunos todavía le mojaban las mejillas. La miró de reojo. De repente sentía ganas de tirarse al lago y hundirse allí hasta nuevo aviso. Hasta que ella dejase de remolonear tan dulcemente justo frente a sus ojos.

_¿Qué sentiría Sakura?_

Pensó en las ocasiones en que, entre lágrimas y desesperación, le había confesado cuánto lo amaba. Se preguntó si aun lo seguía haciendo, después de todo, nunca había aclarado con ella esa situación.

_Era un cobarde. _

Sin embargo Sakura lo esperaba dulcemente. Nunca traía el tema a colación, no lo presionaba. A duras penas podría considerarla una conocida, ya que se concentraba tanto en su trabajo que no acudía ni siquiera a las reuniones en el puesto de ramen que organizaba Naruto todos las noches. Al menos ella no tenía que comer esa receta día tras día -se alivió-, pero realmente, no se veía como si estuviese comiendo nada mejor.

Recorrió con su dedo índice las ojeras que corrompían su delicado rostro. No quiso hacerlo, pero no lo pudo evitar. Ella siguió descansado como si el viento hubiera sido el único que la hubiese tocado. Estaba más delgada, y apenas más alta que antes -pero lo solucionaba con unas delicadas sandalias que había adquirido al notar la vergonzosa diferencia de estatura con quien había sido antes el más enano del equipo-. Su cabello estaba más largo y ahora tenía un pequeño fleco de costado, se veía suave y brilloso. Sus ojos seguían siendo las dulces esmeraldas que siempre que lo veían centelleaban sin permiso.

Acarició su cabeza y deslizó su mano hasta acunar su mejilla. Deseó golpear a Tsunade, siendo médica no podía dejar que su alumna llegara a tales extremos de agotamiento. Nada valía tanto como la salud de Sakura.

Posó su pulgar en los labios de ella y los perfiló lentamente.

_Nada valía tanto como Sakura_. Era única.

Maldijo lo que estaba pensando.

Ella era la única mujer que no soportaría ver morir. Le quedaban muy pocas personas importantes en la vida, todo su clan estaba muerto, y su familia también. Naruto y Sakura eran lo más parecido a una familia que se podía imaginar.

Del rubio estúpido no tenía que preocuparse, era fuerte como una bestia de campo. Sakura por otro lado… frunció el gesto tomándole la barbilla delicadamente entre las manos para poder apreciarla mejor. Ella podía ser fuerte, pelear codo a codo con él, resistir cuando las situaciones se ponían difíciles… pero no podía ocultar su fragilidad cuando estaba herida, ni su vulnerabilidad cuando estaba cansada. Por eso es que desde el principio la había considerado una molestia. Él tampoco podía ignorar la preocupación que le quemaba en las venas cuando la veía así.

_Sonrió resignado. _

Continuaba negándoselo a sí mismo, pero ya ni su mejor esfuerzo lo podía ocultar.

Agachó su cabeza hasta ella y rozó suavemente sus labios. _No despertó._ Presionó su boca contra la de ella y la acarició con la lengua. Se separó de ella con cuidado.

_Se removió incómoda unos segundos hasta volver a acomodarse en paz y seguir durmiendo_. Él también se quedó tranquilo. A su lado, le ofreció su sombra a cambio de que dormida olvidase el secreto que sus labios acaban de descubrir. Por el momento, eso sería suficiente.

* * *

_ Gracias por leer. _

_Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. _

_Tu opinión me haría muy feliz. _


	2. La carta

Este drabble está relacionado al fic Shadows's Wanderer. Muestra la reacción de Sasuke al recibir nuevas noticias sobre Sakura, a manos de una -quizás- malintencionada carta de Naruto. Es cortito, pero creo que los sentimientos de él quedan muy claros. Hay un poco de spoiler sobre los siguientes capítulos del fic.

Espero que lo disfruten, gracias por leer.

_{Ah, me olvidaba... el 31 de octubre -halloween- estén atentos que les voy a subir unos fanfics a tono con la fecha.}_

_Penumbra:_ Tu corazón casi salta de tu pecho a causa del miedo y la adrenalina. Pero se duerme plácidamente entre los brazos de esa criatura. Y despierta nuevamente, pero ya no late, ahora está en manos de él… al igual que tú, por el resto de la enternidad.

•

_La bestia roja:_ Le habían advertido que no se alejara de la aldea. Tenía prohibido entrar al bosque... Miró hacia atrás y vió al hombre sonreír y seguirle el paso. No lo pensó. Corrió hacia los árboles a esconderse, las residencias de su Clan no estaban lejos... esperaría allí hasta que pasara el peligro. Nunca imaginó que el mayor peligro la encontraría allí mismo.

Un SS y un NH. Besos.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfic by Raihué.

* * *

**La carta.**

-Idiota. -susurró, dejando caer la nota.

El viento nocturno era frío, y enseguida cubrió el papel de arena. Un animal serpenteó sobre sus pies sin inmutarlo, estaba demasiado ocupado procesando toda aquella información. Podría jurar que esa vez su amigo había elegido cada palabra con minucioso cuidado, esperando que todas y cada una de ellas se convirtieran en un clavo en su trasero durante el resto de su viaje. No tenía intenciones de volver, había partido hace tan sólo dos meses, -gruñó fastidiado- pero ahora tampoco podía continuar disfrutando la soledad y el silencio. _Ella se ríe tanto. _No negaría que aquello, además de sorprenderlo le hacía bien. La culpa que había cargado durante el trayecto recorrido se aligeró un poco al leer esa línea. _Ayuda a Hinata con los preparativos de la boda. _Estaba al tanto de eso incluso antes de leer las anotaciones de Naruto, ella misma le había contado que -como futura madrina de bodas- ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Él le había llevado un hilo blanco, en sus anteriores viajes, para que empezara a tejer el velo que se había propuesto regalarle a su amiga para el casamiento. _Entrena con Kakashi para los exámenes jounin. _Bien, le parecía perfecto.

_Me ha dicho que los panecillos que él prepara son los mejores ¿Te lo imaginas cocinando? No ha querido prepararlos para mi. ¡Y eso que soy el Hokage!. _Suspiró y miró como todo a su alrededor se volvía gris bajo la luz de luna y la oscuridad de la noche. Se había acostumbrado a los paisajes del desierto, los recorría con sincero interés disfrutando el contraste entre el día y la noche. El calor sofocante y el frío inmortal. Los colores vibrantes y el difuso gris que sumergía todo en silencio. Las pequeñas tribus que encontraba escondidas entre la arena y las rocas. La paz. Pero esa última ya no la tendría -se lamentó con ira- gracias a su mejor amigo, hasta que no regresara y comprobase con sus propios ojos de qué carajos la iba Kakashi con Sakura, no podría volver a sentirse completamente tranquilo.

_**Gracias por avisar. No esperaré más. **_

_Ella se ríe tanto. _

El mismo le había ordenado que no esperara más de lo que le daba, y sabía que la ebriedad de la jovencita había influenciado esa respuesta tan sincera y contundente, pero mantener las cosas claras no amenizaba el grotesco sentimiento que aullaba en su interior.

_Me alegra que sean amigos. Lo acompaña a todas sus misiones. Aprende mucho de él. Lástima… ya casi no los veo en la aldea. ¡Debemos reunirnos a comer ramen! _

Había pensado en invitarla a viajar, por un período corto, quería enseñarle algunos de los lugares que más habían hecho brillar sus ojos cuando le contaba sobre ellos. Era _su _plan. Ahora alguien más lo estaba haciendo.

_No te preocupes, sé que algo malo sucedió antes de que te fueras. Ella ya está bien, agradécele a Kakashi cuando lo veas. Ya puedes estar tranquilo… -_maldito Naruto, le escribía con intenciones completamente opuestas a esa-_...ella por fin parece haber decidido seguir adelante. _

Una ventisca movió los mechones que caían sobre su rostro, despertándolo de su ensueño. Ahuyentó al reptil que tenía aremolinándose a sus pies y comenzó a encaminarse a la profundidad.

Se propuso a sí mismo ignorar el gruñido ronco que hacía eco en su interior. No le daría el gusto a Naruto de regresar, no cedería ante el impulso de ir allá y brincar sobre Kakashi. No la confundiría. No la ilusionaría. No volvería a hacerla sufrir.

-No puedo darle lo que ella espera. -trató de convencerse.

Pero las palabras del rubio se le habían astillado.

_Irán al festival de primavera en el país de las olas. Inari nos invitó a todos. Me hubiese encantado poder ir. ¿Tu ya debes estar demasiado lejos, no es así? _

Nunca estaba demasiado lejos de ella.

_Quizás ni siquiera recibas esta carta, pero en realidad… me la paso escribiéndote para no tener que hacer el papeleo. -.-_

Idiota.

Ambos lo eran. Dos completos idiotas. ¿Cómo podía caer tan fácilmente en ese juego? Se enorgullecía del control que había desarrollado sobre las emociones, sin embargo en esos instantes la frustración le hacía temblar el puño. Debía decidir, seguir el camino de arena y encontrar otra tribu milenaria esperándole con todos sus secretos… o hacer caso a todo el humo que se agitaba en su interior, rugiendo y tomando forma lentamente.

_Ella se ríe tanto._

_Me ha dicho que los panecillos que él prepara son los mejores._

_Lo acompaña a todas sus misiones. _

_...por fin parece haber decidido seguir adelante. _

Sus ojos estaban tristes, pero su sonrisa rebozó confianza.

No volvería a hacerla sufrir. Era una decisión tomada.

.

.

.

_Irán al festival de primavera en el país de las olas._


	3. Rosa pastel

_¡Odio a los Uchiha! _

Cuadró la mandíbula y mantuvo la calma mientras le fue posible, aquellas palabras eran muy dolorosas para él. Acarició la madera sobre la que tenía apoyada su palma, como si así mágicamente fuese a conseguir que se abriera la puerta. No pasó. Su hija seguía encerrada allí, y por lo visto, no saldría por las buenas.

—Abre.

—No.

—¡Hazlo!

—No. Vete, como siempre lo haces…

Su cuerpo se tensó, a su edad era difícil explicarle el porqué de tantas misiones… había muchos problemas en el mundo shinobi aún, y él no podía ignorarlos; no ahora, porque tenía seres importantes que proteger. Debía mantener sus tesoros a salvo, en un mundo lleno de peligros.

_¡No quiero ser como tú! _

Aunque en realidad él deseaba exactamente lo mismo —que ella nunca fuese como él había sido—, aquello le dolió demasiado. La pequeña de ojos negros y cabellos azabache lo había mirado desde siempre con la infinita ternura que le había enseñado su madre, siempre con admiración y cariño, y ahora seguía gritándole con desdén.

—¡Prometiste que vendrías!

—No, Sarada, dije que lo intentaría. Y lo intenté… pero estaba muy lejos. De verdad lo lamento, pequeña.

—¡No me digas pequeña!

Ella maduraba rápido, y odiaba cualquier recordatorio de lo mucho que le faltaba por crecer. Pero siempre sería su pequeña, incluso ahora que —tras su primer decepción— parecía odiarlo más que nunca.

—¡Todos los padres estuvieron allí! —titubeó, y él supo que ella estaba llenándose de lágrimas… su corazón se detuvo con tan sólo imaginarla—, ¡Incluso el papá de Boruto fué!

Maldito Naruto, no era momento de ser mejor padre que él. Giró la perilla en vano una vez más, haciendo presión como si así pudiera abrir instantáneamente la puerta… nada sucedió. ¿A quién se le ocurría darle la llave a una niña?, sólo a Sakura.

—Déjame entrar.

Su voz fue más suave, ella comenzaba a ceder. Pronto a él llegó una oleada de silencio, y entre tanto lío y negociaciones, se dio cuenta de que había estado escuchando sonidos extraños sin haberles prestado atención; ahora que no estaban hizo un esfuerzo por recordar e identificar cada uno de ellos. Se alarmó al no poder descubrir de qué se trataba.

—¿Sarada, qué demonios estás haciendo? —su voz fue demandante, y ésta vez no dejó lugar a más réplicas que una respuesta sincera… que no llegó hasta sus oídos tan rápido como hubiese deseado—, ¡abre!

Golpeó la puerta enojado, la chica chilló y dio un respingo… pero no accedió. Un sonido fuerte amortiguó los siguientes golpes, viento artificial, poco después la madera cedió crepitando.

—¡Te odio!

Ella gritó, pero él no la escuchaba… sólo la miraba asombrado. En su fuero interno Sarada se debatió entre el orgullo —de haber podido llevar a cabo la travesura que Boruto le sugirió— y miedo a la posible reacción de su padre. Nunca lo había visto enfadarse con ella. De repente comenzó a acobardarse, y mientras más se alargaba el silencio de su padre mayores eran sus ansias de correr y esconderse en los brazos de mamá. Aunque, seguramente, ella también la regañaría.

Los labios de Sasuke eran una fina línea, dura, y sus ojos implacables… pasaron varios segundos antes de que pudiese procesar todo aquello. Sarada chilló cuando él se acuclilló frente a ella y la atrajo hacía sí ágilmente. Toda su inseguridad se disipó al notar que su padre sólo quería abrazarla con ternura, la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho sin hacerle daño; por unos instantes lo había sorprendido por completo.

Su cabello húmedo, brillando bajo la luz de la ventana con ese rosa tan cálido… casi tan dulce como el de su madre, pero con la ligera diferencia de que éste era artificial. Sus facciones —parecidas a las de su mamá— le obligaban a notar aún más lo bella que era su hija gracias a su esposa. No podía enojarse, no podía ni siquiera intentarlo.

—Te ves preciosa —susurró—.

Ella bufó confundida, la idea era lo opuesto. Tenía que enojarse, reprenderla, decirle que no podía salir de su habitación… que ya no habría más postre ni mesada. Sonrió vencida, abrazando a su papá.

—Quería que tú fueras al entrenamiento —masculló formando un mohín—.

Sí, lo sabía… él también quería ir. Cuando se enteró de que ella le solicitaba su presencia en el primer entrenamiento de ninjustu, a donde asistirían todos los padres, se sintió enormemente orgulloso de que su hija acudiera a él; pero no había conseguido presentarse a tiempo. Y se lo lamentaría siempre…

—Lo siento, Sara-Chan.

—Lo sé.

Besó su frente y ella rió dulcemente.

—Tu mamá va a matarnos.

Ella asintió.

—Le diré que fue idea de papá —dijo ella con tono calculador, colocándose sus lentes para mirarlo mejor; una vez enfocada su vista, encontró una larga sonrisa en los labios de él—.

* * *

Sarada quiere castigar a su papá por fallarle, pero al final pasa todo lo contrario... ¿Cómo se podría enojar, mirando en su pequeña a una mini-Sakura? Creo que él hubiese adorado tener una niña o niño, de ojos verdes y cabellos rosados. :D

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Tu comentario me haría muy, muy feliz. ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Casados

**Notas al final.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fanfic by Raihué.**

* * *

—Lo siento, Sasuke-Kun.

Oh, Dios… ella seguía diciéndole así. Apretó con firmeza los labios y cerró sus ojos con serenidad, Sakura no paraba de disculparse mientras correteaba por la habitación de un lado a otro preparándose para empezar de nuevo. _Sasuke-Kun esto, Sasuke-Kun aquello… _ la oía hablar en susurros, nerviosa, abrió un ojo y miró en su mano el anillo que relucía sobre su pálida piel.

Mucho ruido. Algunas cosas se le habían escapado de las manos cuando intentó cargar todo a la vez. Se disculpó de nuevo, el no supo si lo hacía porque sabía cuánto detestaba el ruido o simplemente era su manía preferida. Lo siento y Sasuke-Kun eran sus dos palabras favoritas, las tenía enlazadas una con otra.

—Lo haré de nuevo.

Oh, no —pensó—. La madre de ella ya le había anticipado que no era buena cocinando, y que no le gustaba limpiar, básicamente le habían advertido que se estaba llevando a la peor ama de casa que podría encontrar en la aldea. Sonrió. Ella estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no lo vió, una lástima, Sakura adoraba ver sus dientes.

Habían pasado pocos días desde que puso aquella sortija alrededor del pequeño dedo de Sakura, si se esforzaba todavía podía sentir el aroma a incienso que se había esparcido durante la ceremonia y sin duda podía recordar esa brillante y dulce sonrisa que ella había soltado justo después del sí. No cabía en sí misma de tanta alegría, y el no lograba entender cómo —a pesar de todo el daño causado— podía existir alguien a quien él pudiera hacer tan feliz. Pero los cinco días que Naruto les había ofrecido pasar en aquel hotel de aguas termales se habían terminado, y con ello el chef y el servicio al cuarto; Sakura no paraba de corretear de un lado a otro.

—-No tengo hambre.

Ella lo miró angustiada. Claro que tenía hambre, no había comido nada desde el desayuno antes de salir del hotel y casi era de noche, acababan de llegar y ella estaba dispuesta a cocinarle algo… pero todo parecía alzarse en su contra.

Las mejillas de Sakura estaban llenas de color a pesar del frío, estaba nevando afuera —y seguiría así por un par de días más—, su cabello se alborotaba cada vez que emprendía una nueva carrera en la cocina, buscando ingredientes y revolviéndolos como si la vida se fuera en ello. Sus ojos cristalinos parecían más verdes aun.

—Vamos, ven aquí.

Estiró su mano, ella la tomó pero no movió ni un músculo. Sasuke suspiró y la atrajo hacia él, dejando espacio sólo para sus pausadas respiraciones, ella arrugó su gesto cuando él lamió la mancha de harina en su mejilla.

—No importa —masculló tranquilo sobre su oreja—.

—Quiero ser una buena esposa para ti, Sasuke-Kun.

Él aferró su brazo a la cintura de ella, envolviéndola, y descansó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Sakura olía a flores. Cada rincón de su cuerpo. Siempre.

—No quiero ser una molestia, Sasuke-Kun.

Apretó los labios en aquel lugar tras su oreja, ella se estremeció, y pasó su lengua por el lóbulo hasta atraparlo con los dientes. Sakura le regaló un suspiro y se apretó más a él, si eso era posible. Ella pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, alzándose lo más alto que pudo —él terminó agachándose hacia ella, siempre lo hacía— y enredó los dedos en el negruzco cabello alborotándolo cada vez que Sasuke encontraba un nuevo punto nervioso en su cuello.

—Sasuke-Kun, aún es de día…

Su voz era un gemido lloroso, no un reproche. Por la ventana seguían entrando brillos rosáceos, que pronto se apagarían en un violeta nocturno, pero él no esperaría tanto.

—Déjame hacerlo ahora, Sakura —suplicó, pero su voz era dura—. Y hacerlo de nuevo durante la noche…. —_y otra vez en la mañana, pensó.—_

Los labios de él dejaron su cuello y bajaron hasta el comienzo de sus pechos, tan rápido como se movía su boca también lo hacía su mano, desabrochando la blusa y el sostén para dejar el camino abierto. La piel de Sakura sabía a crema, fresca como la espuma que se derrama entre las olas del mar. La mordió con suavidad, pero la marca quedó por unos segundos. Lo hizo de nuevo con más fuerza, a veces sólo quería marcar su nombre en cada centímetro de su cuerpo… pero sabía que no haría falta. Aquella muchacha llevaba su nombre en los ojos, ardiendo desde el primer día que se le confesó. Ahora también llevaba su apellido.

—¡Sasuke-Kun!

Oh, y esa maldita manera de llamarlo… la apretó más y hundió su rostro entre esas dos pequeñas montañas que lo esperaban ansiosas. Ella era dulce, suave, y salvaje. Las marcas en su espalda no desaparecerían en unos pocos segundos.

—La comida…

—No tengo hambre.

—Pero Sasuke-Kun…

La última vez que la había abrazado de esa manera había sido la noche anterior, en el hotel, luego de empacar sus pertenencias para volver a la aldea. Habían estado en las aguas termales casi toda la noche aprovechando que no había nadie más en la estancia. Hacía demasiado frío, pero el calor de Sakura lo había acogido una y otra vez. Y ahora la quería de nuevo. Todas esas horas eran demasiado tiempo.

—Prepararemos una ensalada —susurró para calmarla, ella no dejaría de insistir, se había propuesto ser una gran esposa—...luego.

La aferró nuevamente por la cintura, ella se enganchó aun más a su cuello, y la alzó hasta cruzar las escaleras. Ella rió cuando cayó sobre el lecho de golpe, y él besó cada uno de los hoyuelos que se formaron en su mejilla. Eso sólo hizo que riera más, y que —inevitablemente— le contagiara esa risa absurda… como siempre. Como si la oscuridad ya no existiese, como si nunca hubiese existido. Ya no tenía dolor. Su esposa era todo lo que tenía ahora.

* * *

**_¡Hola! _**

**_Feliz navidad. _**

**_Feliz 2015._**

_Para quienes siguen **Shadows's Wanderer**, lamento tardar tanto pero la verdad es que escribo algunas líneas y luego termino por borrarlas... estoy intentando, y voy a seguir intentando hasta poder traerles un buen capítulo. Pronto. Por ahora les dejo este drabble, espero que les guste. El primer día de Sakura y Sasuke en su nuevo hogar. De los dos. Por que están casados. Y son canon. Y son felices. Adiós. :3 _

_Pd: Gracias por todos sus mensajitos, cuando suba la conti les respondo uno por uno en mp; besos. _

* * *

_Tu comentario me haría muy feliz.  
_

_Gracias por leer._


	5. En peligro

**AVISO**: No me he olvidado de que tengo dos fanfictions por seguir (Shadow's Wanderer y Sobre un trozo de papel), los voy a actualizar tan pronto como pueda (se me enredó un poco la trama de SW y tuve que escribir un nuevo argumento así que -ahora que sé como seguir- pronto les voy a poder entregar el capítulo diez); lamento las demoras en las continuaciones.

_Por otro lado esto es un trozo de un oneshot que estoy escribiendo, basado en los spoilers más recientes del manga, publiqué este pedazo para poder avisarles que continuaría los demás fics... No se preocupen, los voy a seguir. Abrazos._

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfic by Raihué**

* * *

— Haremos una parada aquí.

Ella lo miró perpleja.

— ¿Otra?

— Hn —asintió, buscando un lugar aceptable con la mirada—. Ahí.

La guió hasta un claro cercano y dejó su capa sobre el césped para que pudiera recostarse; permaneció parado a su lado, alerta como un halcón.

— ¿Percibes algo, Sasuke-Kun?

Su voz sonó preocupada, lo que hizo que él inevitablemente apretara los puños; mataría a quien fuera el culpable de hacerle pasar a Sakura semejante situación justo ahora. Se acuclilló junto a ella y le acarició el vientre.

— Nada —respondió—. No deben preocuparse.

Ella depositó su mano sobre la de él y la apretó cariñosamente. El bosque permanecía en silencio, eran las últimas horas del atardecer, y un viento cálido mecía los oscuros cabellos de su marido. Se tomó un momento para atesorar esa imagen, luego rió dulcemente y movió sus manos juntas hasta la parte baja de su vientre.

— Siente. Sara-Chan está muy inquieta hoy.

Sasuke sonrió de manera genuina, derritiéndola por dentro. Desde el momento en que le había avisado que sería padre él le estaba mostrando una faceta completamente nueva sobre sí mismo.

— Sarada —pronunció lentamente—, ten un poco más de paciencia. Llegaremos pronto —les avisó—.

— No si nos detenemos cada media hora —recriminó con ternura—, falta muy poco Sasuke-Kun, no te preocupes por mí. Puedo hacerlo.

Él negó con la cabeza como si acabara de escuchar un absurdo. ¿Que no se preocupara por ella? ¿Acaso había perdido la razón?

— Descansa sólo un poco más, ha sido un viaje largo para ustedes.

Cerró los ojos y le hizo caso, sólo unos pocos minutos. Él tenía razón, estaba cansada —lo notó cuando comenzó a sentir el pesado manto del sueño desplomarse sobre ella—. Habían partido de madrugada sin avisar a nadie más que a Naruto, luego de un inquietante suceso días atrás. El terror le calaba hasta los huesos cada vez que recordaba la figura oculta tras una capa de Akatsuki, ese hombre había dicho… —se puso tensa cuando el recuerdo se hizo más nítido— que se llevaría a su niña en cuanto naciera.

— Calma.

La profunda voz de Sasuke la regresó a la realidad, estaba comenzando a oscurecer. Sintió como la mano de él abandonaba su vientre y subía hasta su mejilla, sólo en ese instante se dió cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar.

— Estaré aquí contigo, nadie les hará daño.

Asintió. Estaba segura de que él la defendería si era necesario, pero saber que allí afuera había un Akatsuki, agazapado en la oscuridad, esperando la oportunidad de romper su adorada familia le hacía erizar el vello de la nuca. Tomó la mano que su esposo le extendía y se levantó con lentitud.

— Falta muy poco, llegaremos antes de que termine de caer la noche si me dejas cargarte.

El rostro de Sakura se coloreó de inmediato, a pesar de que algunos otros tramos del camino ya los habían hecho así también, no podía acostumbrarse tan fácilmente a que Sasuke fuese endemoniadamente gentil con ella. Antes del embarazo incluso luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo en los entrenamientos —sonrió enternecida—, la última vez que se había ofrecido para entrenar con él, algunas semanas atrás, sólo consiguió una inamovible negativa. Él se había espantado ante la sola idea de que ella quisiese seguirse entrenando en aquel estado.

Se aferró a sus hombros cuando él se acuclilló frente a ella, a pesar de que su barriga llevaba cinco meses creciendo sin parar no le costó en absoluto encontrar comodidad sobre la amplia espalda de su esposo. Sasuke se levantó y caminó con la gracia de siempre, casi como si ella no pesara más que una pluma. Suspiró aliviada, habría sido doloroso para su sensible autoestima si él se detenía y le recriminaba los kilos ganados en el embarazo.

— Duerme, te avisaré cuando lleguemos.

— Hmp… ¿Sabes que últimamente te has vuelto mandón? —bromeó ella somnolienta—. Apuesto a que cuando Sarada nazca no podrás decirle que no a nada.

Acomodó la mejilla sobre el hombro masculino y dejó que poco a poco el sueño la venciera, juró escuchar su voz justo antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

"— Hn. No iría contra tí en esa apuesta."

* * *

_Gracias por leer;_

_tu opinión me haría muy feliz._


	6. El profesor

***** Notas al final del capítulo.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfic by Raihué**

* * *

— Oh mi dios…

— Cielos, Ino.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Su amiga era tan obvia que, sin dudarlo, terminaría llamando la atención de su nuevo profesor de educación física; le dio un codazo para que, al menos, cerrara la boca. Parecía que su mandíbula se había desencajado por completo.

— ¡Compórtate! Está mirando hacia aquí…

En respuesta la rubia jugueteó coquetamente con su cabello, y Sakura estaba casi segura de que también le habría guiñado un ojo o algo parecido. El hombre, bastante joven, pareció incomodarse pero de todas formas respondió levantando la mano a modo de saludo.

— Mira, cuando alza la mano se le levanta un poco la camiseta —susurró Ino, como si estuviera analizando datos importantes—, y vaya que tiene músculos.

— Cielos, tú —la señaló con un dedo acusador— eres un caso perdido.

En respuesta la otra chica sólo rió.

— Pero dime Sakura, quien ha conseguido el papel protagónico en la obra…

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la elección de los participantes, y aunque ella también había audicionado para Elena, comenzaba a alegrarse de que no le dieran el papel. El ego de Ino era justo lo que se necesitaba para adaptar la epopeya griega a un teatro relativamente moderno. Ella era esa clase de chica, sin duda. La que era capaz de provocar una guerra con tan sólo un par de pestañeos juguetones.

— Oh, hermosísima Helena mueve tu pesado trasero… —susurró cerca de su oreja—.

A la orden del profesor todos habían comenzado a correr el contorno del campus. Se adelantó para no tener que escuchar más comentarios sobre el hombre que —para su sorpresa— corría con sus alumnos también. Sonrió cuando divisó una larga cabellera oscura que se mecía de un lado a otro.

— ¡Hey, Hinata!

La chica se giró hacia ella y tropezó de inmediato. No era buena en las actividades físicas, mucho menos si alguien la distraía y le hacía quitar la vista del suelo que tenía enfrente.

— Lo siento, Hinata… ¿Estás bien?

— Eh, Sakura-Chan… sí —devolvió una sonrisa dulce mientras aceptaba la mano que la ayudaría a pararse—.

Se mantuvieron allí mientras la joven sacudía el polvo que se había amontonado en sus pálidas rodillas, sólo entonces notó lo rápido que se había formado el moretón y la mancha rojiza de la piel lastimada.

— Hey, eso no se ve tan bien… ¿Estás segura de que puedes correr así? Te dolerá…

Se suponía que la clase duraba casi cuarenta minutos, así que le costaba creer que su amiga pudiera andar dando vueltas a la manzana con las rodillas en ese estado; pero era obligatorio.

— Sakura-Chan, te meterás en líos… es mejor que sigas. Seguiré caminando.

— ¡No te dejaré aquí sola!

Desde que había entrado a la escuela de artes Hinata se había convertido en una de sus amigas más preciadas. Era tímida, sí, pero también muy decidida. Además, de alguna manera tenía que equilibrar las locuras de la rubia en el grupo. Como cabeza de una familia muy importante, a Hinata se le había enseñado a actuar por medio de la razón y nunca dejarse llevar por los impulsos. Ino era agua de otro pozo. Por su parte, no podía negar que anotarse allí era un impulso del que todavía no estaba segura… pero al menos había conseguido dos buenas amigas.

— Oigan, ustedes dos.

Alcanzó a divisar al rubio que las miraba con ceño fruncido mucho antes de que este se acercara demasiado, era imposible no reconocerlo cuando Ino le había estado quemando las neuronas poco antes, tenía el cabello bastante corto y unos penetrantes ojos azules. Hinata tembló ante el segundo chillido.

— ¡No holgazaneen!

— N-no es eso.

Él se acercó a pocos pasos de ella y notó sus rodillas raspadas. Su boca se torció en un gesto arrepentido.

— ¿Qué te sucedió?

Se acuclilló y acercó su rostro a las rodillas de ella. Sakura tuvo que contener la risa, jamás había visto tanto color en las pálidas mejillas de su amiga; entonces aprovechó:

— Naruto-Sensei, Hinata se distrajo por mi culpa y se cayó. Iba a quedarme por aquí para cuidarla pero…

— Osea que tú sí estás holgazaneando —la miró de arriba a abajo con un gesto burlón—, vuelve a las actividades yo me haré cargo de ella.

Su voz era tan masculina que a Sakura le dio un escalofrío. Y eso era raro, porque ella solía enfrentarse a jóvenes mucho más corpulentos que ese hombre. Se encogió de hombros rápidamente y se dispuso a correr.

— Sí, señor —masculló entre dientes como si se tratara de un soldado—. Nos vemos luego, Hinata.

— S-sí… adiós, Sakura-Chan.

Las mejillas le ardían cuando vio a su amiga partir. Él seguía allí, acuclillado frente a ella y muy cerca de su piel; se lamentó no haberse puesto unos shorts más largos. Nunca más le haría caso a Ino.

— Estoy bien, p-puedo correr.

Aunque le resultaría incómodo —y hasta doloroso—, con tal de salir de esa situación lo haría de inmediato. Comenzó a moverse en un trote lento que no duró demasiado.

— ¿Estás loca?

Él se había puesto en pie y ahora le sacaba una cabeza y media de distancia. Sus mirada marina refulgía bajo el intenso sol, y la remera se le pegaba demasiado al cuerpo a causa del sudor. Hinata se concentró en sus ojos, porque si pensaba dos veces en la mano que le sujetaba el brazo sus piernas se convertirían en gelatina allí mismo.

— Lavaré esas rodillas y les pondré algún ungüento para que no te arda cuando camines —sentenció, señalando con su largo dedo índice las piernas de la chica—.

— Pero, ¡Estoy bien!

A su rostro ya no le cabía otro color. Desde que él había llegado esa mañana, lleno de sonrisas sinceras para todo el mundo, no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza. Tenía una gran habilidad para agradar a las personas, algo muy distinto le pasaba a ella… excluyendo a Ino y Sakura, la mayoría de la gente que se topaba con ella reconocían a una persona aburrida y extremadamente callada. La dejaban de lado al darse cuenta de que prefería un libro de poesía a una fiesta en la hermandad de los chicos guapos. Es más, incluso Ino se pasaba los fines de semana hostigándola para que decidiera salir con ellas.

— Vamos, Hinata.

Oh, cielos… su voz. Su nombre en sus labios. Simplemente… oh cielos.

—Sube.

Fue una orden. Gentil, sí, pero indiscutible. Se había agachado frente a ella de espaldas y esperaba en silencio.

— Vamos, Hinata-Chan —dijo para animarla—, no voy a comerte.

No quiso ni pensar en la idea de los labios de él recorriéndola entera o sus dientes clavándose en las zonas sensibles de su oreja o su cuello; no, definitivamente si lo hacía perdería la cabeza. Se subió a su espalda y aferró ambas manos a cada hombro de él; eran fuertes y anchos.

— Gracias.

El susurro se perdió en la cercanía de los cuerpos. Ella apoyaba su mejilla en la curvatura de su cuello y hacía un gran esfuerzo por no respirar la tentadora mezcla del perfume masculino y el salado de su sudor.

— ¡Tsunade-Samaaaaaa! —gritó cuando llegó a la enfermería, haciéndola reír—.

Era muy despreocupado.

— ¿A dónde diablos se metió?

Dejó a Hinata sentada en la orilla de la cama mientras registraba el lugar. Apenas dos habitaciones, una cocina y un pequeño baño… y la mujer no daba señales de estar allí. Tomó unas gasas y un pequeño cuenco con agua fría. Volvió hasta Hinata y le hizo estirar una de sus piernas mientras se agachaba para curarla.

— Lo siento… —susurró en cuanto la vio desde el rabillo del ojo hacer una mueca de dolor—.

— Está bien.

Le dio una sonrisa, una de esas que solo la dulzura podría fabricar y por primera vez hubo algo de color en las mejillas de él. Ella también se sonrojó al notarlo.

— Bien, al menos están limpias… —cuando terminó con las dos dejó las gasas usadas en un pequeño tachó que encontró junto a la puerta— ahora debo averiguar dónde están las pomadas analgésicas.

Mostró un rostro pensativo que, inevitablemente, la hizo reír levemente. Pasaron varios minutos mientras él seguía mirando todo con postura estoica, luego su cara cambió completamente para pasar a ser poco menos que un gesto infantil mientras dejaba caer los hombros. Ella rió de nuevo.

— No te rías, Hinata-chan. No sé en dónde guarda esa vieja los ungüentos.

— No te preocupes, Naruto-Kun —dijo para animarlo, pero inmediatamente se llevó ambas manos a la boca con ojos sorprendidos—, lo siento. No quise ser…

Ella conocía bien su nombre, no porque lo hubiera dicho al presentarse sino porque —en la mañana cuando lo había visto llegar al campus y conversar con otros profesores en los pasillos— había memorizado cómo lo llamaban. Y agregarle un honorífico de aprecio —casi romántico— no había sido su intención, pero lo había dicho sin dudarlo. Quizás él tenía una novia, y ella estaba allí haciendo el ridículo. Tapó todo su rostro con las manos.

— Hey, hey… —se agachó junto a la cama frente a ella, tomó con delicadeza ambas muñecas y apartó las manos temblorosas que le cubrían el rostro.—no te preocupes, Hinata-Chan.

Los ojos de ella estaban cristalinos, pero no le costó notar que los de él se habían llenado de ternura.

— Es la primera vez que alguien me llama así, Hinata-Chan.

Soltó sus muñecas y utilizó sus manos para acunarle cuidadosamente el rostro. La melena casi violácea de ella le caía a los costados enredándose entre sus dedos y tuvo que respirar profundo para no reparar demasiado en sus labios entreabiertos.

— Sabes que no puedo besarte —susurró con decepción—… al menos no en la boca.

La soltó lo suficiente para llevar sus labios hasta donde poco antes habían estado sus manos curando, y en vista de que no podría ponerle ningún analgésico, decidió hacer lo que hubiera hecho su madre cuando él era un niño.

— ¡Naruto-Kun! —gimoteó sorprendida, cuando los labios de él se apoderaron suavemente de la piel sensible en su rodilla—.

— Dilo de nuevo…

Sopló sobre la piel de su otra pierna y ella volvió a susurrar su nombre. Dejó más besos donde la piel se encontraba morada por el golpe y algunos otros justo por encima de la zona lastimada; se alejó lentamente y dejó escapar un suspiro rendido.

— Creo que no voy a durar mucho en este trabajo — confesó, mirándola directamente a los ojos—, por favor dime que éste es tu último año.

Hinata sonrió impresionada. Sí. Necesitaría más que suerte para sobrevivir los próximos meses, pero ese año se graduaría.

— Bien —dijo, entendiendo la mirada de ella—, momentáneamente eres mi alumna…

Se acercó a besarle la mejilla mientras se ponía en pie. Una sonrisa resignada le curvaba los labios. Desde que la había visto se había perdido por completo en los ojos perlados de ella, la había reconocido de algunas revistas de negocios donde salía junto a su familia pero nunca creyó que fuera tan hermosa ni tan dulce. Era mucho más arrebatadora en persona.

— No seré blando con usted, señorita Hyuga.

— Haré mi mejor esfuerzo —susurró confundida— Naruto-Sensei.

— No. —tomó su mano y apoyó los labios seductoramente sobre su palma— Por favor, dime como antes. Al menos cuando estemos solos… quiero escucharlo.

Ella asintió mareada por el cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que los labios de él la tocaban en alguna parte. Luego abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar la voz de sus amigas acercarse y lo vio despedirse con una sonrisa antes de que ellas aparecieran en la puerta discutiendo por algo..

Sería un año realmente largo. Sonrió. Pero definitivamente muy bueno.

* * *

* Este mini-fic quiero dedicarlo a _**daniela hervar**_, que a pesar de que lee más naruhina le dio oportunidad a mi historia Shadow's Wanderer. ¡Gracias!

. Sé que les estoy debiendo un capítulo sobre los pensamientos de Sasuke en el capítulo once, pero estoy tratando de practicar más mi naruhina para escribir la boda en el próximo capítulo. Por suerte el lunes es feriado así que tengo más tiempo para escribir (aunque debería dedicarlo a estudiar xD) (no, en serio debería estudiar!)

. Voy a cambiar la descripción de "Colección de Drabbles" para avisar que van a ser de varias parejas, porque realmente no tengo ganas de crear un colección de drabbles 2 para los demás personajes. Espero que no les moleste. Cuando sea una pareja diferente al SS les voy a poner al principio del capítulo de qué pareja es así si no les gusta no lo leen.

. Creo que no hay nada más que decir, perdón por no responder nunca los mensajes de Colección de Drabbles pero como son todas historias diferentes a veces me confunde. Pero leo todos sus comentarios y soy muy feliz cuando me dicen lo que piensan. Espero que les haya gustado ¡Abrazos!

**pd: a los que les guste esta pareja porfis diganme si describi bien a los personajes, si no me sali de sus personalidades y si les pareció que estaba mal porfis me dicen en qué puedo mejorar... voy a estar haciendo algunos drabbles más para poder escribir una boda bonita y realista entre estos dos.**

* * *

_Gracias por leer;  
_

_tu opinión me haría muy feliz. ;)_


	7. Profesor II

*****Notas al final del capítulo.

***** **Continuación del drabble anterior.** Pareja: **Sasuke** Uchiha &amp; **Sakura** Haruno. **AU**. (aparecen también **Naruto** y **Hinata** como continuación del fic anterior)

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfic by Raihué

_Dedicado a **cinlayj2**, que pidió la continuación del anterior pero versión SS._

* * *

La música estaba tan fuerte que hasta podía sentirla vibrar sobre su piel. Llevaba varios minutos en la barra con una cerveza en la mano y los ojos fijos en la pista de baile; era pequeña, pero parecía que a nadie le importaba apretarse contra los demás rítmicamente. No era eso lo que le preocupaba. A pesar de que ya la había registrado varias veces con la mirada, no conseguía encontrar a la joven que pocos minutos antes —casi obligada por su dulce carácter— había sido arrastrada hacia allí por un desconocido. Sabía que era una mala idea insistir tanto en que Hinata las acompañara, se lo había dicho a Ino más de una vez, la chica no era feliz en esos ambientes y, es más, ahora también podría agregar a su argumento que no estaba a salvo ahí. Apretó con más fuerza la botella, estaba demasiado preocupada para beber un trago y su cerveza ya había perdido la temperatura ideal. La dejó bruscamente sobre la barra y se puso en pie.

— Oye, lindura… —una mano se enredó en su cintura— ¿Bailamos?

Hizo una mueca de desagrado casi en el mismo instante en que se zafó del agarre, lanzándole una mirada gélida al pelirrojo que le sonreía.

— No.

Fue lo único que dijo, con dientes apretados y tono despectivo. Odiaba a los tipos borrachos y maleducados que creían que podían invadir el espacio personal de las mujeres sin ninguna clase de invitación. No hizo falta más, él se fue. Juraría que pudo escucharle decir "estúpida mujerzuela" antes de desaparecer, pero no le importó lo suficiente como para comenzar una pelea.

Salió disparada hacia la pista de baile, ahora más que nunca sentía la necesidad de encontrar a su amiga y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos y, realmente, Hinata no era la clase de chicas a las que le gustaba tanto bailar. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para inventar una excusa y salir de la pista, como lo hacía siempre durante las pocas veces que las acompañaba, pero al contrario de eso parecía haber desaparecido del lugar junto a ese sujeto. Una luz violácea la cegó por unos instantes, lo suficiente para no ver la enorme figura frente a ella; chocó contra unos pectorales duros como la roca y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

— Lo siento —farfulló confundida—.

Fue consciente de que su voz nunca llegaría hasta los oídos de él con tanto alboroto, tanto como lo era de las manos que la aferraban por los hombros. Él se había preocupado por sostenerla cuando perdió el equilibrio, y aquella piel fría —por alguna extraña razón— la hacía arder con su toque. Maldijo haberse puesto tan sólo un top sin mangas ni tirantes y un pequeño short negro. Lo vio mirar su estómago descubierto y entrenado, luego las luces de colores se movieron frenéticamente sobre sus cabezas y tuvo que esforzarse por descifrar si aquella reacción que había visto era o no una sonrisa aprobadora.

¡Vamos, Sakura! Se reprendió. ¡No es momento de coquetear con desconocidos! Tenía que encontrar a Hinata pronto.

Tomó ambas manos con delicadeza y las apartó, intentando olvidar lo bien que se sentía el peso de sus masculino toque sobre su piel. Él la miró intrigado y ella le devolvió una mirada angustiada.

— ¡Lo siento, no vi por donde caminaba! —se había acercado y alzado en puntitas hasta estar lo más cerca posible de su oreja— Adiós.

Se sintió bastante tonta siendo tan cortés, por lo general lo único que le bastaba para deshacerse de un hombre en un bar era una mirada gélida o —como último recurso— un puñetazo. No podía ni siquiera imaginarse intentando agredir el perfecto rostro de él. Tenía el cabello un poco largo, algunos mechones azabaches le caían sobre el rostro, y la piel pálida como la luna que los esperaba afuera. Sus ojos, aunque no podía asegurarlo con los engañosos juegos de luces que caían de vez en vez sobre ellos, parecían ser muy oscuros. Tenía una apariencia bastante peligrosa, y le aturdió descubrir cuánto le gustaba todo aquello.

— Ven —volvió a tomarla de los hombros cuando intentó escapar hacia la pista de baile—, tomemos algo.

Él señaló un lugar tras de ella y no tuvo que girarse para comprobar que seguramente sería el mismo puesto en la barra que acababa de dejar vacío. ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Cuánto le hubiera gustado aceptar! Negó con la cabeza lentamente y se deshizo nuevamente del agarre, ésta vez alejándose antes de que pudiera volver a tomarla por sorpresa.

En sus intentos por encontrar a su tímida amiga cruzó la vista con la otra, esa que llevaba más de una hora bailando con un joven que carecía de color incluso bajo las luces azules. Él le sonrió cuando la vio acercarse, devolvió un gesto parecido y se concentró en su amiga, que ni por un minuto dejó de menearse contra el cuerpo de él.

— ¡¿Has visto a Hinata?!

— Estaba por aquí… —leyó sus labios porque ella no se esforzó por hablar más fuerte, y la vio encogerse de hombros—.

— Pero ya no está, Ino —gesticuló más de la cuenta—.

— Quizás se animó a probar algo de diversión, ¡Tú deberías hacer lo mismo!

Ah, para eso sí gritaba la cerda. Se sonrojó, pero quizá fue a causa de la furia que le provocaba ver a su amiga tan relajada cuando la otra podría estar en peligro. La miró a los ojos con reproche y de inmediato notó que ella ya estaría bastante ebria como para preocuparse por algo más que mantener un movimiento coordinado de su cuerpo.

— ¡Iré a buscarla y la llevaré a casa! ¡Sé que tú no volverás… —miró al joven que bailaba con ella y lo vio ampliar su sonrisa—… pero envíame un texto para que sepa que estás bien! ¡No quiero tener que pasar la noche preocupándome por tu alcoholizado trasero!

— Sí, ma-má —la vio gesticular y separar lentamente la última palabra entre risas, luego la dejó seguir con su juerga—.

Hinata no estaba por ningún lado. Su corazón había comenzado a latir demasiado rápido, en su estómago escondía una sensación horrible y tuvo la corazonada de que aquello terminaría muy mal. Corrió hasta los baños y se ganó una tropilla de insultos cuando salteó la fila para entrar directamente. Otros insultos más y esquivó algunos golpes al abrir despreocupadamente cada una de las puertas a golpes… en el de damas no había ni rastro de ella. En el fondo no quería hacerlo, porque sabía que se encontraría con un montón de ebrios cerdos en su hábitat natural, pero no hizo caso a ningún pensamiento cuando salteó también la fila de hombres y entró sin permiso a su baño. Los silbidos y las insinuaciones empezaron de inmediato, tuvo que apartar casi con odio las manos que buscaron su trasero por detrás. Hizo lo mismo que antes, aunque esta vez fue más fácil, había pocos cubículos porque ellos tenían una larga fila de urinales en la pared.

Se le hizo un nudo en el corazón cuando vio que no estaba allí. Eso significaba que aquel sujeto la habría convencido, de una u otra manera, a salir a la calle. Tomó la mano que nuevamente se atrevió a tocar su trasero y la retorció violentamente, luego tiró del tipo hasta hacerlo chocar contra la pared; aún sujetaba su mano y dobló uno de sus dedos con saña.

— No-me-toques.

Los demás comenzaron a ponerse inquietos, tuvo que golpear a más de uno para salir de allí. También recibió un manotazo en la mejilla y parte de la sien, y aunque odiara aceptarlo, el hombre era tan grande que le había nublado un poco la vista con el golpe.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

Cuando sintió que la sujetaban por el brazo se puso rígida de inmediato, ni siquiera le prestó atención a la áspera voz que minutos atrás había conocido, se dispuso a pelear en el justo instante en que el agarre la obligó a girarse. Y ahí estaba él otra vez, tan furioso y confundido como la mismísima tormenta que se desataba dentro de ella. Sus ojos eran negros y profundos, ahora sí podía decirlo con certeza. La miraba con tanta intensidad que sintió las piernas débiles, incapaces de acompañarla en lo que le quedaba por recorrer, y se llenó de lágrimas cuando él le gritó nuevamente.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¿Te han lastimado?

Acababa de abandonar el baño de hombres, él la había estado siguiendo y casi no pudo controlar su ira cuando la vio entrar. Se apresuró a encontrarla, pero ella ya estaba saliendo cuando la interceptó.

La sujetó con fuerza por la cintura, atrayéndola hasta su cuerpo, y la abrazó fuertemente durante unos momentos. Le sobraba mucha altura al lado de ella, y se encontró besando su cabello para calmarla cuando empezó a temblar entre sollozos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Esta vez no gritó. Su voz se había deslizado hasta su oreja en una caricia íntima, y ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no desmayarse allí mismo.

— Mi amiga se perdió. Se la llevó un sujeto… no lo conozco. No los encuentro… y sé… sé que le sucederá algo malo si yo no….

No supo cuán afligida estaba hasta que se vio incapaz de controlar el llanto. Él asintió con gesto serio y la guió hasta la salida. Había visto como recorría todo el lugar, era imposible perderla de vista con aquella preciosa melena rosada que presumía sobre sus hombros, así que estaba seguro de que ya no le quedaba nada más que buscar dentro del bar. Además, si no la sacaba de allí pronto seguramente se desmayaría.

— Vamos a tomar aire, te hace falta.

— No, sólo necesito…

— Encontraré a tu amiga —sentenció con voz dura—, pero tú necesitar respirar.

La guió hasta la salida y vio como tomaba una larga bocanada de aire frío cuando se sentó en la acerca. Él permaneció parado a su lado, como una sombra a punto de devorarla, y en cuestión de segundos ambos sacaron sus teléfonos móviles y comenzaron a marcar apresurados.

— Oye, necesito que me ayudes con algo… sólo ven —esperó un segundo y frunció el ceño ante las contestaciones—. Ahora. Estoy a la salida del bar, casi en la esquina.

Se apresuró a cortar cuando la vio levantarse abruptamente, aun con el móvil apretado contra la oreja, luego cruzó miradas con él y se giró torpemente hacia el callejón que había al otro lado de la avenida.

— ¡Ey! ¡Maldición!

Salió corriendo tras ella instantes después de verla comenzar a apresurarse hacia ese lugar oscuro. Mientras más se acercaba más claro era el sonido de un teléfono sonando, y supo por qué ella había salido disparada como alma perseguida por el diablo… su amiga estaba ahí, y junto a ella había un grupo de hombres con pinta de maleantes. Él sintió la sangre hervir dentro de sus venas cuando notó lo aterrorizada que estaba la joven mientras uno la sujetaba gritándole cualquier cantidad de barbaridades. Iba a destrozarlos, a cada uno de ellos.

— ¡Qué mierda creen que hacen!

— ¡Sakura!

Hinata chilló, entre el alivio y el horror, al verla caer a golpes sobre uno de los hombres que estaban allí agazapados. El grito de Sakura había sido monstruoso, y los había puesto a todos en alerta, pero no tanto como lo era su fuerza o su agilidad. Era pequeña, con apenas un metro sesenta y cinco, le resultaba fácil esquivar los puñetazos de aquellos granujas y devolverle algunos cuando estaban desprevenidos. Incluso así eran demasiados, y luego de la sorpresa comenzaron a reaccionar rápidamente, uno la tomó por el cabello para que se quedara quieta y con la otra mano agarró fuertemente su rostro; Sakura lo escupió cuando notó que intentaría besarla y a continuación sólo sintió como el hombre caía al piso con un gesto de dolor. Se había olvidado por completo de la presencia de su acompañante, sin embargo él no de la de ella, la tenía aferrada de la muñeca para evitar que hubiera caído junto al otro hombre cuando lo golpeó.

— Quédate aquí —gruñó preocupado, posicionándose delante de ella—.

— Vete al diablo — bufó, dejándolo sorprendido—, no soy tu damisela en apuros.

Había entrenado desde pequeña artes marciales y nadie le diría que se hiciera a un lado en una batalla, mucho menos una que involucraba a una de sus amigas más queridas. Se colocó junto a él y contó mentalmente a los oponentes.

— Cuatro y tres, si te parece —le ofreció—.

— Sólo si los cuatro son para mí —respondió, con una sonrisa malvada curvándole los labios, era la primera vez que encontraba a una criatura tan parecida a él—.

— Como tú quieras.

Derribó al idiota que se había atrevido a tocarla cuando lo vio levantarse nuevamente, y luego siguió con el imbécil que había sacado a bailar a Hinata desde un principio. Sus puños eran fuertes, y contra ese infeliz no tuvieron ningún atisbo de piedad; lo golpeó tanto que fue la misma Hinata quien tuvo que detenerla.

— Estoy bien.

A pesar de lo que aseguraba, tenía el maquillaje esparcido bajo sus ojos por las lágrimas y el cabello desordenado como si se lo hubieran jalado.

— Lo lamento, Hinata —suspiro de alivio cuando notó que al menos su ropa seguía intacta, hasta entonces se había temido lo peor a cada instante—.

Sintió un aire frío recorrerle la espalda y se giró para encontrarse al último tipo que quedaba de su lado abalanzarse hacia ellas con una navaja. Empujó a Hinata lejos como acto reflejo, pero no tuvo más tiempo para esquivarlo. Lo bloqueó con el brazo, y a pesar de eso, no consiguió sentir otra cosa más que un gemido ahogado del otro lado.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con una figura encorvada sobre ella, había tomado el brazo del atacante con tanta fuerza que lo obligaba a retorcerse de dolor y abrir la mano para que cayera el cuchillo. Quitó la vista del maleante y la posó en ella, se veía preocupada así que le devolvió un gesto amable.

— Hola, Sakura-Chan.

Sus ojos azulados centellearon sobre su sonrisa. Impresionada de su repentina aparición Saura no le devolvió el gesto de inmediato, sólo cuando él lanzó al hombre lejos pudo dejar caer los hombros y permitirse dejar salir el aire que se había atorado en sus pulmones.

— ¿Naruto-Sensei?

Miró confundida como el hombre se iba de inmediato al encuentro de su amiga, incluso consiguió notar en medio de la oscuridad el reflejo de las lágrimas de ella justo antes de que él la escondiera en un abrazo.

— Pensé que no serías una damisela en apuros… —bufó, aliviado pero al mismo tiempo molesto por no haber sido él el caballero de brillante armadura. Naruto había ganado puntos cuando ni siquiera estaba en la partida —.

— Dije que no sería TÚ damisela en aprietos.

Lo escuchó bufar, y se estremeció cuando la cercanía le dejó sentir ese aliento sobre su frente.

— ¡Sasuke, llevaré a Hinata a su casa! ¿Te haces cargo de acompañar a Sakura-Chan?

Las mejillas de ambas estaban llenas de color cuando cruzaron miradas. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Ellos dos armaban planes como si nada sin hacer ni una sola pregunta. Interceptó la gran sonrisa de Hinata y supo que a ella no le importaba en absoluto ser escoltada por el rubio, es más, Sakura tuvo que admitir que se sentía mucho más tranquila ahora que los veía juntos; en el fondo, desde el primer día en que lo vio poner sus dulces ojos sobre ella, supo que aquello pasaría tarde o temprano. ¡Y vaya que había sucedido temprano!

Sasuke debió contestar con un gesto, porque no lo escuchó decir nada y sin embargo Hinata y Naruto ya estaban alejándose hacia la cochera. Levantó la vista y lo vio concentrado en ella por completo.

— No dejes que nadie vuelva a salvarte…

Las palabras abandonaron su boca lentamente. Había corrido hacia ella cuando notó que alguien iba a lastimarla, pero su amigo apareciendo de la nada se había llevado todo el crédito; le alegraba verla a salvo, pero eso no adormecía el salvaje sentimiento posesivo que despertó desde el mismísimo instante en que la vio meterse a los baños masculinos.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, Sasuke-Kun —sonrió, diciéndoselo lentamente—, no volveré a meterme en líos pronto.

Sacudió su mano despreocupada, le ardían los nudillos por tantos golpes. Estaba distraída cuando él le tomó el rostro y se agachó hacia ella a buscar sus labios. No fue un roce suave, sino un beso húmedo y necesitado que se profundizó todavía más cuando ella gimió en respuesta. La boca de él era exigente, tanto como sus manos que bajaron hasta quedarse una sobre el hombro de ella y otra tras la nuca. La obligó a ponerse de puntitas y aferrarse a él por la camisa, mientras seguía devorándola con premura.

— Eso —dijo agitado— sí me hace sentir mejor.

Ella rió desorientada. Estaba rodeada de hombres inconscientes en un callejón oscuro, completamente entregada a un hombre que parecía ser tan misterioso y apasionado como la mismísima noche sobre sus cabezas…

— Salgamos de aquí.

Dejó que la guiara, al parecer irían por su auto, no se replanteó ni por un instante que estaba por subirse al coche de un desconocido —por primera vez le haría caso a su Ino interna— y hasta se sintió complacida de no tener que formar fila para conseguir un taxi.

El móvil de él vibró y dejó escapar un pitido.

"Olvidé decírtelo: no te acuestes con nuestra alumna."

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Estudias arte? —preguntó con cautela—.

— Sí, estoy en mi último año de teatro. ¿Cómo lo…

— Maldición…

Con sólo besarla había perdido hasta el más antiguo vestigio de autocontrol, sólo para toparse con que ella era una de sus alumnas… maldeciría a Naruto por haberlo obligado a escoger la misma universidad que él para trabajar. Dijo que sería divertido, pero al final, como todo lo que involucraba a Naruto, sería una tortura. Incluso si no era directamente su profesor, ya que él había sido colocado en la vacante que había para enseñar a los de primer año, las reglas seguirían siendo un dolor en el trasero.

— ¿Sasuke?

— No.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Cómo me llamaste antes? —sonrió derrotado— llámame así.

— ¿Sasuke-Kun?

— Hn.

Le abrió la puerta del acompañante y la vio titubear antes de entrar. Sonrió aún más, ella no estaba acostumbrada a irse con un acompañante… eso era, de alguna manera, un alivio.

— ¿Vives en el campus?

— No, tengo un departamento cerca de allí.

— ¿Cuántos años debo suponer que tienes? —preguntó intrigado, la mayoría de las jóvenes vivían en una habitación dentro del instituto—.

— Veintidós.

Ella rió ante su gesto de alivio.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? No pareces mucho más mayor…

— Veinticuatro.

— Lo sabía, a pesar de tu actitud aburrida aún eres jóven…

Dio un respingo cuando él se acercó hasta pasarle la lengua por detrás de la oreja.

— Podría ser mucho más divertido, Sa-ku-ra —siseó—, pero parece que serás mi alumna el resto del año.

— ¿Tu alumna?

— Soy profesor de educación física…

Su voz se arrastraba casi hasta tropezar. Naruto y él habían ido al instituto juntos y luego también habían decidido seguir la misma carrera. A ambos les gustaba entrenarse, desafiarse físicamente, y un profesorado en educación física resultaba ser la manera más corta y entretenida de conseguir dinero. Hasta ahora. En esos instantes no era más que una astilla en el trasero…

Cuando llegaron al edificio no pudo evitar salir del auto y acompañarla hasta la entrada. Le sorprendida encontrarse hechizado por una mujer, siendo por lo general al contrario, pero si no veía esas esmeraldas brillando para él una vez más no podría dormir. No era sólo la apariencia física de ella lo que lo dejaba sin aliento, no, era su capacidad para patear el trasero de los demás sin titubear ni un sólo segundo. Ella no había chillado ni reparado una sola vez en el moratón que tenía en la mejilla, cuando cualquier otra estaría aterrorizándose ante la idea de que le quedara una marca permanente. Y ahora su traicionera mente lo llevaba a pensar en todas las posibles marcas que ocultaría aquel cuerpo, y despertaba el profundo deseo de subir a su cuarto e investigarla por completo.

— Gracias, Sasuke-Sensei.

Sakura le guiñó un ojo y tuvo que contener la risa derrotada que gorjeaba en su garganta. Le llevaba más de una cabeza, sin embargo no fue tanta la diferencia cuando se alzó en puntillas y le besó la mandíbula suavemente. Apretó firmemente los labios para contenerse.

— Te veré el lunes.

No supo qué, pero había algo muy oscuro dentro de esa promesa. Sakura se estremeció al sentir su aliento acariciándole los labios.

— Adiós —susurró Sasuke sobre su boca—.

Realmente iba a disfrutar acompañar a Sakura durante ese último año de universidad. Sonrió malévolamente al ver cómo ella esperaba con ojos cerrados algo más que su cálido aliento acariciándola. Pensó en dejarla así, para que al menos degustara un poco de la tortura que significaría para él el resto del semestre, pero sus palabras lo tomaron con la guardia baja.

— Sasuke-Kun…

Ella no supo si realmente lo había dicho o había sido un gemido dentro de su mente confundida, pero poco después los labios de él la buscaron profundamente y su lengua la acarició con ternura. Ni siquiera importó que alguien pudiera verlos, al menos no por unos minutos. Cuando se separó agitada miró hacia ambos lados para comprobar que las calles seguían desiertas. Sintió la enorme tentación de invitarlo a subir, pero antes de que pudiera ordenar las palabras en su cabeza lo vio retroceder hacia el auto.

— Será mejor que entres —gruñó ronco— nos veremos pronto, Sa-ku-ra.

Lo vio subir al coche pero el auto no se movió. Seguía mirándola fijo desde adentro, podía sentirlo en cada milímetro de su piel, entonces entendió que se quedaría allí hasta verla desaparecer en el edificio —a salvo— y tuvo que reorganizar todos sus pensamientos para recordar cómo demonios mover sus piernas hacia las puertas de vidrio. La manera en que Sasuke pronunciaba su nombre la desorientaba por completo.

Se giró una última vez,desde adentro del edificio, y sacudió su mano mientras lo veía encender el motor y marcharse rápidamente; no supo si había sido vista, pero la sensación de sus penetrantes ojos observándola tardo varios minutos en desistir.

— Sasuke-Kun —susurró—.

Sería un año muy largo. No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué había elegido la escuela de artes, en contra de las expectativas de toda su familia que esperaba que estudiara medicina, pero nunca había estado tan segura en toda su vida de que era allí donde quería estar.

* * *

. Sasuke y Naruto profesores de educación física. Hinata, Sakura e Ino alumnas en una universidad de arte (estudiando el último año de teatro/actuación)

Me complace escribir a Sakura fuerte, independiente y luchadora.

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Abrazos!

* * *

_Gracias por leer;  
_

_tu opinión me haría muy feliz. ;)_


	8. Coffee Shop

_**Hola**. Sigo con vida, terminando de escribir el capítulo catorce de Shadow's Wanderer, para luego poder continuar los demás. Una vez que esté terminado SW por completo, voy a continuar con los otros dos; por favor tengan paciencia, porque además ahora empiezan las clases. Aquí les dejo un drabble que hice para tumblr hace unos días. ¡Abrazos!_

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Fanfic by Raihué.**

* * *

—Algo huele raro aquí...

La voz de su amiga había sonado sospechosa, pero ella estaba tan sumergida en el apunte que debía estudiar para el exámen que no lo notó. Ingenuamente levantó la vista y miró hacia los lados, buscando una razón para que el típico aroma a café molido y vainilla hubiese cambiado. No encontró nada. Los pocos clientes se esparcían en las mesas más alejadas de la cafetería, que a esa hora casi siempre estaba vacía.

—A tí no te gusta el café, frentona —la acusó.

Puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo para donde iba la cosa. Levantó el alargado vaso de plástico y lo movió de un lado a otro hasta que la sustancia verde oscura llamó la atención de la rubia.

—Sí, sí... sé que es té —gruñó—, pero tienes tu propia cajita importada en la alacena. Dime —exigió—, ¿qué es exáctamente lo que estamos haciendo aquí?

Los ojos de la chica brillaban con malicia, después de todo había estado esperando un momento inoportuno para sacar el tema desde que se habían sentado en esa mesita que estaba junto a la ventana.

—Estudiando —replicó con calma, bajando la voz a propósito.

Ambas tenían un apunte de casi cuatrocientas páginas frente a ellas y, aunque eran iguales —porque seguían la misma carrera—, ella tenía el suyo mucho más avanzado. Había terminado de resumir casi la mitad.

—Sa ku ra —silabeó con ojos entrecerrados—, dímelo. ¿quién es?

La rubia apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa de manera estrepitosa, y volteó a mirar a los empleados que las habían atendido al llegar. Uno tenía un corte un tanto extraño, unos ojos muy grandes y actitud exagerada para todo. El siguiente estaba cabizbajo, pero su cabello era tan pálido que pensó que se vería horrible junto a Sakura. Había otro más: tenía el cabello oscuro y se veía musculoso, casi salvaje.

—Y yo creía que tú eras una torpe novata —gritó entre risas, con tono aprobador.

—Cielos, Ino ¡cierra la boca!

Sus mejillas no podrían haber estado más rojas ni aunque la hubieran metido dentro de un horno y la hubiesen dejado allí cocinándose media hora; sabía que era mala idea llevar a su amiga a ese lugar, lo había presentido en lo más profundo de su estómago, pero no había podido resistirse a la tentación de pasar por allí una vez más antes de que los exámenes finales le impidieran ir a verlo.

—No es lo que crees —gruñó incómoda—, él no está aquí.

—¡Lo sabía! ¿cómo se llama? ¿dónde vive? ¿ya habéis...?

—¡Ino!

Se puso en pie como un rayo. Si antes sus mejillas ardían ahora sentía que le faltaba el color y el aire. Tomó su libro y lo apoyó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras le daba el último sorbo a su té y salía de allí apresurada.

Fijó la vista en el piso para no pasar más vergüenza y cuando llegó a la puerta de cristal casi tropezó con ella, sentía las miradas curiosas clavadas en su espalda y la voz de Ino seguía sonando demasiado fuerte mientras la interrogaba. Apretó el libro con más fuerza entre sus brazos y empujó con el hombro lentamente la puerta hasta hacerla ceder. A pesar de su delicadeza la puerta se abrió de un tirón y un fuerte brazo la sostuvo antes de que cayera de frente al piso.

Alzó la vista sorprendida, tenía los ojos muy grandes y se abrieron más cuando descubrió quién había provocado su tropiezo y, al mismo tiempo, la había salvado también de caer. Él estaba sosteniendo la puerta abierta para que pasara con una mano y con la otra la tomaba por los hombros. Otra vez el color subió a su rostro y esta vez se quedó allí amontonado, poniéndola en evidencia.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

El susurro ronco casi la hizo caer de rodillas. Él tenía el ceño fruncido en un gesto preocupado, no llevaba la gorra característica del café así que su cabello oscuro caía perfectamente despeinado y la única parte de su uniforme que podía ver era el delantal que colgaba de su hombro. Incluso así podía reconocerlo fácilmente, sus afilados ojos negros resultaban imposibles de olvidar. La habían hecho soñar despierta durante casi todas sus clases la semana pasada, tanto que se había tenido que poner de cabeza en los libros todo el domingo para mantenerse al día.

—¡Ella está mejor que nunca! —se entrometió la rubia, desde atrás, haciendo que a él también le subiera un rubor al rostro.

La soltó de inmediato y se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar.

—¿Es él? ¡Oye frentona, qué buen gusto! ¿y ustedes ya han...?

La voz chillona de la mujer se escuchó mientras se alejaban. Aunque no quería verse tan idiota, no pudo evitar quedarse allí un momento esperando oír algo más; ya estaban a varios metros, y no escuchó que ella respondiera nada.

—Ella volverá mañana —le gritaron desde adentro—, entra de una vez.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo entró y dejó que la puerta se cerrara tras su paso. Hubiera preferido estar allí, dibujar otra flor de cerezo en su pedido y atrapar alguna de las miradas de reojo y sonrisas secretas que ella le daba cuando pensaba que estaba distraído. Murmuró otro juramento, poniéndose el delantal y la gorra mientras esperaba que la chica de cabello rosa volviera pronto.

* * *

_Está basado en un AU que anda dando vueltas en tumblr, donde Sasuke, Suigetsu, Kiba y Lee son empleados de una cafetería y Sakura es una cliente que enamora a ya saben quien... jeje._


	9. Silence

*Nota: Un drabble cortito para que sepan que sigo viva, no me olvidé que tengo fanfics pendientes pero la verdad es que últimamente no conseguía tiempo ni inspiración para escribir... así que puede que esté un poco oxidada, pero acepten esto como una ofrenda de paz jaja que estoy trabajando en Sacrificio también. Y gracias por leer, espero que a todos les esté yendo bien en los exámenes (bah, mejor que a mí por lo menos) nos vemos pronto. ¡Abrazos! —**_Raihué._**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

Levantó la vista hacia ella luego de un prolongado y sospechoso silencio. La encontró bebiendo de su taza, mirando de reojo la tapa de una revista que había dejado ayer sobre la mesa; cocina saludable, o algo así. Esperó un momento a que terminara de leer y le devolviera la mirada, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era en vano… ella no estaba leyendo, simplemente se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos y eso —por desgracia— ya parecía ser su nueva costumbre. Nunca hubiera pensado que algo que era tan propio de sí mismo fuera tan molesto en los demás, pero sin duda el silencio de su mujer era una de las cosas más inquietantes con las que se había enfrentado en las últimas semanas.

—Dímelo.

Su voz, aunque autoritaria, no fue más que un murmullo sereno que a duras penas consiguió llamar la atención de la chica.

—¿Eh?

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y acomodó un largo mechón rosa tras su oreja. Luego de un par de años su cabello había crecido tanto o más que cuando era niña, y caía lacio y sosegado hasta su cadera.

—Dime lo que estás pensando.

Ella parpadeó confundida, sus enormes ojos verdes seguían siendo su facción más comunicativa y él tuvo que aceptar que, aunque estaba volviéndolo loco ultimamente, no lo hacía a propósito.

Alargó su brazo hasta tomar la mano de ella y la apretó suavemente, como respuesta, Sakura sonrió complacida y acercó un poco su silla hacia él para poder reposar la cabeza en su hombro. Lo escuchó aclararse la garganta justo antes de hablar.

—Si es algo sobre él… o ella —agregó rápidamente—, también quiero saberlo.

Ella entendió rápidamente a qué se refería, rió levemente y le contestó con ternura.

—Sólo pensaba algunos nombres… quizás tú quieras —dubitó, casi nunca hablaban de la difunta familia Uchiha pero últimamente no podía evitar pensar que era como mínimo justo que le hiciera aquella oferta— ponerle el nombre de tus padres. Ya sea niña o niño, en cualquier caso son dos nombres muy bonitos.

El silencio invadió la habitación una vez más. Por un instante tuvo miedo de haber sacado el tema demasiado pronto, de haber abierto alguna herida innecesariamente —ya que, a decir verdad, Sasuke había estado muy contento con todo lo del embarazo desde el principio— pero él habló con suma delicadeza cuando respondió; no había ni un rastro de enojo o angustia en su voz.

—Gracias —expresó primero con calma, apoyando su mejilla sobre la rosada coronilla de su esposa—, pero preferiría que nuestro hijo no cargara los fantasmas del pasado. Es un nuevo comienzo —dijo poniendo su mano sobre el abultado vientre de ella—, otra oportunidad para el Clan Uchiha… y para mí.

—Mmm —ronroneó acomodándose más en su costado—… ¿entonces como le llamaremos? ¿Sabes que Naruto ya eligió un nombre por si es varón?

—Escuché algo —susurró cansado, y es que su amigo no paraba de sorprenderlo.

—No puedo creer que Hinata lo permita.

—Boruto… —murmuró pensativo.

De alguna forma no sonaba tan mal.

—¿Crees que serán amigos?

—Si ese pequeño diablo es como su padre, será difícil evitarlo —sonrió levemente, recordando lo implacable que había sido su amigo con él.

—¿Y entonces? —lo distrajo ella—¿Cómo le pondremos?

Sasuke escuchó con atención el impaciente tono que impregnaba la voz de su esposa, miró con detenimiento a su alrededor y unas grandes letras rojas en la portada de la revista que había sobre la mesa llamaron su atención.

—¿Qué tal Sarada?

—Eh. ¿Sarada?

Un minuto de silencio le hizo creer que ella lo mandaría al diablo por siquiera sugerir algo tan simple.

—Sarada suena bien.

—Hn. Sí…

No pudo evitar una sonrisa, darle ya un nombre —aunque aún no supieran ni siquiera su sexo— hacía que todo se sintiera diferente; un poquito mejor. Ahora no podía imaginar que no fuera una niña, no. Era su pequeña princesa, y se llamaba Sarada Uchiha.


	10. Pequeñísimo fic

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

— Aún no tengo sueño —se quejó bostezando—.

Mamá le había dicho varias veces que ya era hora de ir a dormir, pero papá acababa de recordárselo con un tono mucho más implacable. La tormenta se había acabado hace tan sólo unos minutos, a pesar de eso el viento seguiría golpeándole la ventana por el resto de la noche… se acurrucó el sofá contra el costado de su padre y cerró fuertemente los ojos para evitar que pudiera dirigirle esa mirada de reproche. Cuando la voz de él llegó de nuevo la niña mordió la parte interna de su mejilla intentando contener una sonrisa victoriosa:

— Sólo un rato más —había acordado Sasuke, pasando su brazo por detrás de ella para mantenerla a su lado—.

Sakura les sonrió a ambos y acarició el cabello de Sarada hasta que —lentamente— consiguió dejarla dormida. Entendía sus sentimientos a la perfección, a veces, ella también temía irse a dormir y que todo fuera poco más que un sueño; en algunas ocasiones despertaba de madrugada sólo para encontrarlo a su lado.

— Tendrás que tenernos paciencia, Sasuke-Kun.

Él plantó un beso en la palma de su esposa cuando ella acunó su rostro en una caricia suave; sus labios dibujaron una mueca de rendición para su mujer. Ellas no eran las únicas que compartían ese sentimiento, aún le costaba cerrar los ojos después de haber pasado tantos años sin poder verlas. Dormir era una tortura, pero despertar y encontrar los cabellos de Sakura desparramados sobre la almohada —e incluso a veces sobre su propio rostro—, era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Quizás el camino había sido demasiado duro, pero su familia sin duda había sabido recorrerlo con pisadas fuertes. Besó la frente de su hija y se estiró lo suficiente para acariciar también los labios de su esposa con ternura.

— Ve a acostarla antes de que despierte —sugirió Sakura con voz mimosa mientras se levantaba del sofá—, ¿quieres tomar algo? —dijo ya caminando hacia la cocina—.

— A tí —susurró ronco cuando pasó a su lado—.

Los labios de él se curvaron con orgullo, no tenía que voltearse a verla para saber de su sonrojo. Había muchas cosas a las que Sakura tendría que volver a acostumbrarse, pero estaba seguro de que algunas serían mucho más fáciles que otras.


	11. Chapter 11

— ¿Nos quedaremos aquí?

No sonaba convencida, igualmente forzó una media sonrisa sobre sus labios. Había decidido hace mucho tiempo que su lugar era junto a él, donde quiera que eso significase.

— Podrías haberme esperado en la aldea —suspiró cansado—, y no tendrías que pasar por nada de esto.

Ella soltó una risa sofocada que recorrió fácilmente la oscura habitación y se perdió entre los pasillos del escondite. Tenía una mirada dulce cuando posó los ojos en él.

— Claro que no, amor… si me hubiera quedado allí esto no hubiera pasado —acarició su propio vientre, que se abultaba bajo el vestido azul que llevaba puesto—.

Las esquinas de los labios de él se alzaron ligeramente, cada vez que se detenía a mirarla en ese estado su corazón hacía una larga y tranquila pausa; estaban formando una familia, y pronto recibirían a la nueva integrante. Con sólo imaginarlo, sus latidos reanudaron un galope desbocado… habría una pequeña niña en sus brazos, la idea lo asaltaba con furia y lo llenaba de inseguridades. ¿Qué sabía él sobre ser padre? Apenas había compartido unos pocos momentos con el suyo.

— Sakura… —empezó cabizbajo—.

Al escuchar el lastimero tono de su voz ella se acercó hasta el borde de la cama —donde él había permanecido sentado— y se agachó torpemente a su lado. La mano de Sasuke buscó el brazo de ella con preocupación pero la aferró con delicadeza para que no perdiera el equilibrio; Sakura sonrió tiernamente sólo para él.

— Estaremos bien —dijo convencida—.

Habían pasado demasiadas dificultades, de verdad muchas, sería absurdo empezar a preocuparse ahora que podían disfrutar el uno del otro y también de la pequeña niña que seguía creciendo en su interior. Se apoyó en la rodilla de él lo suficiente para conseguir sentarse también en la cama y miró detenidamente a su alrededor.

— ¿Así que es en un lugar como este donde pasaste todos esos años? —preguntó con tristeza—, es tan oscuro… y frío.

No deseaba imaginarlo allí, con tan sólo doce años, acurrucado en un rincón dejándose arrastrar por el odio en cada noche solitaria; a pesar de todo esas ideas tomaron forma rápidamente en su cabeza.

— Ven —susurró atrayéndola en un abrazo para devolverle el calor—, pensaba en tí —confesó roncamente, perdido en los recuerdos—, todas las noches, y en cómo habría sido mi vida si hubiera decidido quedarme allí contigo y Naruto.

Sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, no pudo evitar abrir grandemente los ojos y encontrar los oscuros cabellos de Sasuke cayéndole sobre la frente. ¿Sasuke-kun había pensado en ella todo ese tiempo? Suspiró rendida… ¡Y pensar que se había dormido llorando por las noches, creyendo que nunca había significado nada importante para él! ¡Vaya pareja eran! Quizás fueron los primeros en enamorarse, pero estaba segura que —a estas alturas— habían sido los últimos en comenzar una relación amorosa. Había asistido a la boda de Naruto unos cuantos meses atrás, y escuchado rumores de que Ino estaba casada ahora también… Sasuke sin embargo dejó la boda para último momento, una pequeña ceremonia en una aldea que habían visitado durante su viaje, y para entonces su vientre ya empezaba a notarse. No le reclamó, así como tampoco había pensado en el matrimonio la primera vez que se entregó a él… los papeles le importaban poco, a fin de cuentas Sasuke se había animado a decirle —más de una vez— lo que significaba para él.

— No puedo creer que vaya a nacer aquí… justo en un escondite de Orochimaru —gruñó su nombre con desconfianza—.

— Falta muy poco, sabes que no puedo llevarte a ningún otro lugar en este estado…

Apretó los labios contra la coronilla de ella y dejó escapar un suspiro, tampoco le agradaba la idea —si por él fuera, su familia siempre estaría a kilómetros del sannin— pero Sakura ya había tenido contracciones y falsas alarmas en los días anteriores y la guarida de su antiguo mentor era lo único que quedaba disponible en aquel inhóspito desierto.

— Lo entiendo —masculló contra su pecho, mientras él se recostaba y la arrastraba con él sobre el colchón—.

— ¿Quieres taparte? —él preguntó cuando ya estaban listos para dormir—.

— Hn, no…

— Deberías taparte…

— Cielos, Sasuke-kun, no tenemos frío. Estamos bien.

— La temperatura bajará cuando la noche se comience a profundizar…

Soltó por unos instantes su agarre sobre ella para estirar su único brazo disponible hasta tomar la manta que reposaba sobre una silla vieja junto a la cama. Las tapó de todas formas.

— Serás un padre increíble —le aseguró cuando estuvo bien arropada bajo la colcha—, quizás un poco sobreprotector —se animó a aventurar—, escuché que Hinata-Chan está esperando un varón —lo pinchó—, creo que Sarada-Chan y él podrían volverse muy cercanos…

— Hn —soltó altanero—, le prenderé fuego a su trasero si intenta acercarse demasiado a mi hija…

La risa de Sakura se contagió levemente en sus labios, obligándolo a dejar escapar un sonido áspero y divertido. La abrazó de nuevo y dejó que descansara la cabeza sobre su pecho; no podría dormir mientras estuvieran en ese agujero lleno de malos recuerdos, pero sin duda disfrutaría de cada instante que pudiera ver el rostro pacífico de su esposa junto a él. Había descubierto que no sólo la pasión que compartían podía llevarlo hasta las estrellas, Sakura lo alzaba y lo dejaba allí todo el tiempo con cada una de sus respiraciones, sus sonrisas, y no iba a negarlo, también lo hacía volar con esas tiernas muecas de enojo que ponía de vez en cuando…

Cerró los ojos por un instante para imaginar el pequeño rostro que llegaría pronto, por mucho que deseara tener a una pequeña copia de Sakura, lo más probable era que los genes Uchiha le otorgaran ojos azabache y un lacio cabello oscuro… esperó con ansias que todo lo demás lo sacara a su madre.

Se relajó un poco cuando la respiración de ella se volvió profunda y uniforme, pero siguió atento a cada sonido que rebotara entre las paredes de los pasillos de afuera. Había esperado tantos años por tener esa familia que casi había pensado que nunca lo conseguiría, pero ahora que las tenía junto a él no dejaría que nada ni nadie supusiera jamás un peligro para sus dos grandes tesoros. Ellas eran la salvación, el futuro brillante que había perdido de vista años atrás y que Sakura había recuperado para él. Sonrió complacido, con el cuerpo de su esposa tan pegado al suyo podía sentir los ligeros movimientos de su pequeña hija de cuando en cuando, y rozó los labios de Sakura con los suyos cuando la escuchó gimotear su nombre en sueños. Siempre soñaba con él, incluso aunque lo tenía a su lado, cada noche se deleitaba escuchándola pronunciar su nombre en diferentes murmullos. Agradecería siempre el momento en que Sakura decidió auto-imponerse como compañera de viaje, enseñándole que el alivio para su alma no lo encontraría nunca si lo buscaba en silencio y soledad; al contrario, ella se lo había traído con risas y besos, llevándose a cambio lo poco que había quedado de su hambriento corazón.


End file.
